


Not the Elevator

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco finds a pair of underwear in the S.T.A.R. Labs elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Elevator

                Cisco is really tired of Harry and his shenanigans. The man can be a dick and he leaves stuff _everywhere_. He once found a box of condoms near Harry’s pulse laser.   _You wouldn’t want to grab the wrong thing when trying to wrap it._ He chuckles at his own joke as he enters the elevator. And immediately sees a pair of underwear on the floor.

                “Dammit Harry,” he curses. He better not have just had sex in the damn elevator. _Dick_.

                Once the elevator arrives, Cisco heads to the Cortex to find Harry. He finds Harry and Iris, fully dressed, and talking to each other as they watch for any meta attacks.

                “Did you two just have _sex_ in the S.T.A.R. Labs elevator?” Cisco asks.

                Iris and Harry turn around in unison.

                Harry scoffs. “What? No,” Harry replies.

                Cisco holds up a pair of black underwear. “I found your panties.”

                “Give me those, Ramon.” Harry holds out his hand expectantly. Iris laughs softly at the absurdity of the situation.

                “No way, these are mine now.”

                Cisco turns and leaves the Cortex as Harry sighs. That’ll show him.

* * *

 

                Iris laughs at Cisco’s exit. “He knows those are yours, right?”

                “Yep,” Harry sighs.

                “That is so weird.”

                “Yeah.”

                “Elevator sex?” she asks.

                Harry groans. “I was doing laundry.”

                “You literally have one outfit.”

                “Yeah, and now I don’t have underwear.”

                “Poor baby.”

                “Go buy me underwear, West.”

                “No way, I like my man commando,” she says lightly.

                “Elevator sex?” he asks hopefully.

                “Elevator sex.”

                Cisco doesn’t talk to them for two weeks.


End file.
